


【燦旻】Yes, I do.

by prcsapple



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Marriage
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcsapple/pseuds/prcsapple
Summary: 日環食突發短篇
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 4





	【燦旻】Yes, I do.

*非偶像架空，同居戀人設定  
*年齡操作有，OOC注意

李旻浩一睜眼就感受到腰上有道熟悉的溫柔，一天的好心情因為方燦黏人的睡姿沒原則地綻放開來。些微困難地轉過身，方燦結實的手臂把李旻浩抱得更緊了，半被迫埋進寬厚的胸膛令他有點哭笑不得，但孩子氣的心思可不會就此止住。

捻起額前的髮絲像沾滿一指蜂蜜色的陽光，偷偷摸摸地抹過白皙的臉蛋染上金光，在梨渦上戳了又戳引得方燦不自覺皺起眉，李旻浩一邊笑著一邊往上揉開他眉間的川字，最後一口吃掉撫在額角的耀眼甜膩。

下一秒朝陽的氣息便完全籠罩住李旻浩，微微蜷曲的髮梢蹭上頸間交織著每分依戀，原來方燦早就醒了，道高一丈憋著笑享受完愛貓的揉踏，現在只得老老實實地接下了懷裡軟軟的拳頭。

「起來啦。」一陣差點越演越烈的打鬧後，方燦輕柔的嗓音拂上李旻浩的耳畔，最舒服的力道替他順著毛哄著他起床，明明自己也還賴在對方身上的專屬位置。

「我睡著了。」哼出電腦關機的音效，李旻浩垂下腦袋閉起眼眸，卻又忍不住撐開眼皮瞄了眼從剛剛就眨著無辜的方燦。不看還好，只消一眼，他就要不知不覺而心甘情願地溺死在哥哥那雙只映著自己的柔情銀河裡。

「旻浩，起來啦ーー」方燦不明白為什麼李旻浩突然裹起棉被把自己藏好，只能用甜甜的吻伴隨撒嬌發功也把自己一層層掀進柔軟的被窩，眉眼一彎窩進彼此心深處，就什麼都明白了。

在房間還沒裝滿接近巳時的日光前，兩人間的歡聲笑語率先把家裡漆得明度更高了。先後嚐完方燦無可挑剔的手藝，也沒有急著進行的計畫，四隻腳丫子就恣意倚在沙發前的矮桌上看電視，還要縮起指頭不甚熟練地打架。

「要出去看看嗎？」日環食的報導閃過的那一刻，方燦馬上察覺了李旻浩眼底的好奇興奮，趕在他覺得出門麻煩之前遞出邀請、闔上門扉，更重要的是執起最珍視的那隻手，沐浴在光彩斑斕下。

久違地在大庭廣眾下牽手讓李旻浩多少有些不自在，上次這麼做的時候他跟方燦都還是會對多看一眼的人投以不滿的高中臭小子，如今年歲增長，他反倒覺得是路人的視線直直扎得他體無完膚。試圖抽出被攥在掌心的手，沒能抽離半吋又被鎖進指間，緊握的手忽一用力，李旻浩一個分神的踉蹌，被穩穩地拯救進懷中。

叮嚀著小心的笑容透著點傻氣，沒特地打扮的方燦更顯稚氣，兩手交疊的溫度吞噬掉全數不安和臆想，給了李旻浩滿滿的踏實勇氣，與他倂肩前行。

眾人在一片驚呼中齊齊抬頭望，瞇起眼睛裸視其實看不太清楚，要知道太陽光才沒那麼容易被掩去。方燦拉過李旻浩著急的小手打開包包的前口袋，裡頭竟裝著不知何時放進去的相機底片，機靈的嘴角一勾挨近自家戀人看向萬里晴空。

月影蠶食著金烏，現在已化成一彎新月，深色的面積越往中心遮掩情緒就越高漲，在日環食出現之前方燦和李旻浩可以說是全程屏住了呼吸。

不算漫長的等待後，上帝總算將他的戒指秀了出來，只為世人讚嘆的一瞥。李旻浩激動地晃著與方燦牽在一起的手、像找到寶藏一樣發出歡呼，孩子一般的可愛模樣鬧得方燦一時不知道要看哪裡好，珍貴的天文奇景可能都比不上摯愛的天真笑靨。

「今年跟我回澳洲吧。」擠在小小的觀測器材下，方燦的話中話格外明顯，李旻浩從來是不會跟他回去的，每當想到枕邊少了溫暖的夜晚也總是難熬。李旻浩反應大了些，猛地撇過頭就撞進了揉滿喜愛的真摯深邃，為掩住驚愕驚喜他輕輕笑了笑，「怎麼突然⋯⋯」

「我們結婚吧。」略強勢地轉過戀人的視線，方燦用盡方法對準了手勢捏緊那一圈金環，獻上他的全世界。他常對李旻浩說好愛好愛他，連星星也可以摘給他，不曉得這顆滋養萬物、滋養你我的恆星符不符合標準？

「燦哥你這是哪門子戒指？」絕美的一分鐘好像有一世紀之長，方燦舉得手都忘了什麼是痠，可聽著李旻浩的吐嘈他又是驚訝又是開心。

右手一爪子搶過底片，李旻浩張開左手指縫高舉過頭，無名指緩緩地穿過光輝閃耀，他轉頭對他的另一半揮舞著喜極而泣。再也不去想身邊的人怎麼看，李旻浩扎扎實實地撲到方燦身上，濕在肩頭全是喜悅與感謝，甜在心裡全是好愛好愛你。

上帝的戒指，此刻是方燦跟李旻浩互許終生的幸福美好了。

夕陽斜映著回家路，李旻浩覺得方燦把他牽得更緊了不是錯覺，刻意讓他走在馬路內側，手指還時不時對著左手無名纏繞摩娑。然後方燦倏地帥氣滑跪到李旻浩面前，紅了耳尖捧著真心決心，一句話就到嘴邊ーー

「Yes, I do.」又李旻浩被搶先了，發音可愛的英語被含進齒間纏綿，方燦吻著李旻浩一遍一遍，Yes, I do.我們結婚吧。 


End file.
